star_elitefandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 001 - Unbound
Summary Samoan, after parting with her Tamer younger sister is later told she is infact a Tamer herself and is allocated a dorm at Charter Academy with Luciana Esen, a telepathic Tamer also capable of Telekinesis. She soon finds herself up against a new recruit, Ootha, when she apparently loses control of her powers. Joining with her new friends Lucy and Jarek, and 2 other students, they must stop Ootha before she causes even more damage. Synopsis Alynere is introduced as a Rogue Tamer Collector (RTC). She visits Nox and expects to pick up two Tamers but only leaves with one when the other states they are not a Tamer despite The List having her name on it. The list is never wrong. Samoan is later cornered by Thourne Draide, the Deputy Head of Charter Academy under orders of Evolen, and pushed to the limit to attempt to get her to use the powers they are certain she has. Failing the test, Draide reveals the real test was how strong the binding had been, he tells Samoan of her mothers decision to block Samoan's Tamer abilities to protect her because she believed Samoan may become infatuated with the Dark Magic powers she would posses. He asks Samoan to accompany him back to the Academy anyway and is questioned and told that Evolen himself bound her powers and that he has been waiting for her for some time now and gives her the choice of whether she would like him to lift the binding, she refuses. He tells her he himself is a Dark Tamer and she questions him of the difficulty to control the darkness and not letting it control him. He says it has been a hard life task but he does not regret his past. He asks Lucy to show Samoan around and gives Samoan time to think about the offer for him to take down the barriers. However, she accepts his offer before leaving. Evolen takes down the barriers and Samoan is taken to the Infirmary for a check-up. There she meets Juniper and Jarek. Samoan is allocated a dorm with Luciana Esen who has been at the Academy herself only 3 days. Lucy takes her to see Alice, who creates individual Crystals for every Tamer at the Academy that lets them 'Transform' ready for every battle they face. The Crystals also have the power to allow a Tamer to send a Black Mind to the Void (The LINK Prison). Samoan is given her crystal. Their tour is interrupted when Jora, a second year student explains that a new recruit has lost control of her power and is being held in the Main Hall. Lucy picks up on Mariah's thoughts that a Telepath is needed to get through to the student and immediately heads off to help with Samoan in tow. Lucy attempts to use her telepathy to subdue Ootha but to no prevail. Samoan is then told to try and render her unconscious using her Dark Energy powers, she does so (and learns Ootha wants to kill her under orders of a mysterious woman) but when Ootha faints two shadows leave Ootha's body and manifest into two figures. Mariah then resorts to telling Samoan, Lucy, Jarek and 2 other students (Ruiben and Karana) to destroy them. Qloesk and Q'Lihsh are manifestations of Ootha's fire powers. The group of five win the fight. Evolen arrives and offers for Samoan to accompany him to the Infimary to speak with Atalya Vine, the head nurse, who was the last to see Ootha before the situation. Atalya is Samoan's cousin. Jarek later asks Samoan and Lucy whether they would care to train alongside him in the LINK. They accept. The final scene is of the three of them fighting alongside each other in a program. Major Events : Alynere is introduced as an RTC : Samoan and Cameron are introduced. They live on Nox with their father. : Samoan's powers were bound when she was young to protect her from them. Dark Abilities are known to overcome their owner : Alice is introduced and supplies Samoan with her Tamer Crystal : Jarek and Luciana are introduced as Tamers of Fire and Telepathy/Telekinesis. : Evolen Llord is introduced as the Head of Charter Academy and revealed as a Dark Tamer. : Evolen removes Samoan's binds and she is allocated a dorm with Lucy. : Jora makes a brief appearance. Ruiben and Karana are introduced. : Ootha, Qloesk and Q'Lihsh are the main villains in this episode and are defeated by Samoan, Jarek, Lucy, Ruiben and Karana Characters Samoan, Cameron, Lucy, Jarek, Alynere, Ruiben, Karana, Jora, Evolen, Mariah, Thourne, Damien, Ootha, Qloesk, Q'Lihsh Quotes *''Evolen: That's not possible. That list is gospel. It is never wrong Miss Scarlatti'' *''Evolen: I think it's time we find out just how strong that binding is.''